Choice
by 3cdowens
Summary: Silver is a very distrustful girl, she's a compulsive liar, and a bit of a klepto. I may do more stories with her, several short stories instead of the long chapter stories I normally do. The image for this story was not drawn by me, but by Hapuriainen on DeviantART.
1. Just For Sport

Silver walked down the trail, with her tan side bag on her shoulder, and her partner by her side. The gym bag held everything she owned: her clothes, some Pokémon food, her mp3 player, her banking cards and some I.D. cards. The banking card gave her access to her many bank accounts; each had a considerable sum of money. She couldn't take out to much, she had to make it last, and it might attract unwanted attention.

"Dynamite," she looked down at her best friend, a Raichu. "The next gym leader's name is Erika, and she uses grass type Pokémon, correct?" He nodded. She started to collect all the gym badges so she could enter the Pokémon League. She interlocked her fingers, and stretched her arms over her head. She started to think about what she saw, just yesterday. Three Team Rocket agents, they had tried and failed to catch a Pikachu from a boy named Ash. "I bet we could get that Pikachu," she said, barely more than a whisper. Dynamite looked up at her, and gave her a puzzled look. "Let's try it, just to see if we can." "Rai?" (What?) 'She isn't serious, is she?' He thought. "We won't keep it; I just want to see if we can steal it." He rolled his eyes, and went back to focusing on the trail.

Silver decided to wait next to the trail for the trio, she and Dynamite were ahead of them. She looked up and say a glimmering red fruit hanging from a tree; several actually. "Hey, Dynamite, could you help me out?" She pointed to the apple. She didn't order Dynamite about like a trainer and their Pokémon, they were partners. She respected him like an equal, as he did her. He didn't go for the single apple she wanted, instead he thunder punched the tree, and all the apples fell out. She pinched the bridge of her forehead, "I only wanted one… Oh, forget it."

She didn't let it go to waste, she let the rest of her Pokémon out, and they had the apples for dinner. She sat the tree with Dynamite, and Slash, her Sneasel. Her Haunter, Jasper, stayed next to her under the shade of the tree. Static and Brimstone ate a bowl of Pokémon food on the ground at the base of the tree. Static was Jolteon, and Brimstone was a Houndour, both Brimstone and Slash were from the Johto region. 'I remember Johto quite well; maybe I'll go back there soon. I remember my first trip with-' she cringed when she remembered him. The rest of the afternoon, she sat and watched the trainers pass by them, none of them ever even saw her.

She had all her Pokémon return to their Poke Balls. Her and Dynamite waited in the tree for the Ash and his friends to pass. "It's getting late, maybe we should stop and camp somewhere," She heard one of them say. She looked and saw them coming up the path. They went and set up camp in the open area on the opposite side of the road. Silver watched them set up camp and make dinner. Only when she was sure they were finished eating, did she jump down from her hiding place.

"Hey," Her sudden appearance caused the whole group to jump a bit, "Where did you come from?" Ash demanded the girl. She shrugged, Dynamite walked up beside her. "Oh hello!" Brock ran up and greeted her. "I'm amazed I haven't spotted this beautiful flower yet!" Silver raised an eyebrow. He took her hand; Silver suddenly had a case of nausea. She jerked her hand away. "Raaai…" (Back off…) Dynamite warned him, sparks were coming from his cheeks. "Hey you have a Raichu!" Ash pointed out. "His name's Dynamite, and my name's Silver. I was wondering if I could have a quick battle with you and your Pikachu." Ash blinked, and then smiled, "Sure, I'd love to have a battle!" Silver smiled back, "Great," She grabbed Brimstone's Poke' Ball, and threw it. "What kind of Pokémon is that?" Misty asked, once Brimstone appeared. "He's a Houndour." Silver answered. Brimstone bore his teeth at the yellow mouse.

"Alright Pikachu; Quick Attack!" The young trainer ordered. "Dodge it!" Silver instructed her Pokémon. Brimstone moved out of the way, and Pikachu turned around after he missed his target. "Flamethrower!" Silver shouted. Brimstone blasted fire at Pikachu, who couldn't get out of the way in time. Pikachu managed to shake it off, though. "Head-butt!" Silver said next. Brimstone rammed into Pikachu, and sent him into a tree. "Cha!" He squeaked when he made impact. Pikachu struggled to get back up. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" "Pika!" He nodded to Ash. "Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The attack hit the hound dead on. Brimstone managed to stay standing, static remained on his fur after the attack. "Brimstone, Fire Blast!" Brimstone hit Pikachu with his most powerful attack. Pikachu managed to recover for a moment, but then fainted. "Pikachu!" Ash called, and ran to it.

Silver grabbed a smoke bomb off her belt, and threw it. Thick smoke covered the battlefield. "Hey!" Ash gagged on the smoke. When it cleared, Sliver was running into the woods with Dynamite, and Brimstone, who was dragging an unconscious Pikachu by his tail in his jaw. "Come back here!" The three trainers ran after the thieves as quickly as they could. Jessie, James and Meowth watched from a bush nearby.

"Did… Did you guys see that?" James asked. "That girl just took off Pikachu!" "We'll show her, Pikachu's ours to steal!" Jessie growled. They took off into the woods, trailing behind Ash and his friends. "I bet she's from Team Rocket," Brock said, out of breath from running. Silver spotted an embankment; it was about 10 feet high. Silver jumped down and wedged herself into the roots along with her 2 Pokémon.

"Where did she go? I don't see her anymore," Misty asked. The 3 jumped down the embankment, and kept on running. "I don't know, but we're going to find her!" Ash said, gasping for air. When they we're finally out of sight, Silver wiggled out of the roots, along with Brimstone and Dynamite. Silver reached down and took Pikachu in her arms. "I guess we stole him… We should probably return him now." "Raichu?" (You're a strange human.)

She climbed up the embankment, followed by her Pokémon. "Prepare for trouble!" The voice made her jump a bit. Silver scanned the forest for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone. "Make it trouble!" Brimstone bent his ears back, and hid behind his master's leg. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "Did he just say peoples? Is that proper English?" "Raichu?" (You're asking a Raichu for an English lesson?) "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" She stepped out from behind the tree, followed by James "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! That's right!" Meowth jumped down from one of the trees.

"All right, time for you to hand over Pikachu!" Jessie demanded, holding out her hand. "Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, they could be back soon," Silver pointed over her shoulder. "We're the ones takin' Pikachu to the boss, not you, so hand it over!" Meowth told her. "Do you think I'm a Team Rocket member?" "Are you?" James asked her. "No," 'Not anymore, anyway.' "Then why are you trying to steal Pikachu?" Silver shrugged, "Sport, really. I wanted to see if I could do what you couldn't." All three of them looked insulted by her remark. Jessie grabbed her only Poke' ball, "Pikachu is ours to steal, got it?" "Right!" Meowth and James agreed in unison. Silver knew she couldn't let that happen, if they got away with Pikachu, who was going to take the blame?

She threw the ball and out came her Ekans. Dynamite jumped between his friend and the snake. "Ekans, Poison Sting!" Dynamite managed to jump out of the way of it. Silver was already running by the battle, towards the camp site. "I'll catch you later Dynamite!" "Rai!" (Got it!). "James, stop her!" Jessie instructed. "Right!" After only a few yards, James grabbed both her arms, Silver struggled to get free. "Brimstone!" Her hound dropped Pikachu and latched onto James' ankle. James screamed and her go. She picked up Pikachu and ran off, leaving Brimstone behind. 'He can take care of himself…'

She got back to the camp, and laid the mouse on the Picnic table. 'Damn… I shouldn't have left Brim and Dynamite only with them. I need to hurry back.' She turned and started to head back to her Pokémon, but then she heard a voice behind her. "You were just gonna return it?" She turned and saw Meowth. 'Sneaky, isn't he?' Before she could react, he snatched Pikachu up, and ran into the woods. "Hey!" Silver went after him. She was, by no means, as fast as Meowth, and being raised in the city, didn't navigate the forest very well. By the time she got out to an open field, their Meowth head balloon was already off the ground. "Now we finally have Pikachu, thanks for your help!" Jessie called. "And thanks for the Raichu and Houndour!" Meowth added. They all started laughing.

Silver grabbed one of her Poke' balls, and threw it up into the air. It was Jasper's ball, her Haunter. "Jasper, go use Hypnosis on them!" "Wait, what?" Before Team Rocket could do anything, Jasper used the attack, and they were fast asleep. "Alright, your turn." She called out Static, her Jolteon. "Use Pin Missile!" Static shot his spines at the balloon, and it tore wide open, causing to fall to the ground. The basket tipped over, spilling 3 cages, and Team Rocket. Silver, followed by Static and Jasper. "I'm so sorry, Brim." She called his back to his ball. It wouldn't be that simple with Dynamite and Pikachu. She used her switch blade, and a bobby pin to pick the locks. She got Raichu out first and used a Super Potion on him. "Raichu?" (Where am I?) He opened his eyes. "Now, how exactly did you get captured by field agents?" "Raichu Rai, Rai Raichu." (I saw you struggling to get away from that guy, and I went to help you, but then that snake used Poison Sting while my back was turned.) She picked the lock on Pikachu's cage, and carried him under her arm.

She heard the trio before she saw them. She crouched behind a bush, and listened. "Where could she have gone?" Misty asked. They had to go back to camp; on the other side of the forest they ran through was a huge cliff. They had sent Pidgeotto to look for Pikachu. "I can't just walk into the camp," Silver whispered, crouching behind a bush. She reached into her bag and pulled out a super potion. She laid Pikachu on the ground, and then sprayed him with it. He slowly opened his eyes, and then looked up at Silver. "Pi?" "You okay now?" She asked. Pikachu got to his feet, "You can go back now," She pointed towards the camp. He looked that way for a moment, and then darted through the bushes.

"Pikachu!" Ash said when he saw him; Pikachu ran and jumped into Ash's arms. "You got away from her?" "Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head. Silver stood up, and walked along the side of the camp, hidden by the trees and bushes. She got back to the road, and headed towards Celadon City. She saw it when she got to the top of the hill. "Return," She called Brimstone back to his ball.

It was late when she arrived in the city, about 3 a.m. Her feet were killing her, and her eyelids were heavy. Dynamite was dragging behind about 10 feet. Silver stopped and waited for him. When he caught up, she picked him up and rested his head on his shoulder so he could sleep. She found a Pokémon center, and got a room there. She crawled into her bed, and Dynamite curled up above her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes, silently praying she wouldn't dream tonight. He dreams always seem to bring him back into her mind. She reached and up and stroked Dynamite's fur. "I'm sorry, Dynamite." "Rai?" (For what?) "I let them capture you." "Rai, Rai Raichu." (I can handle myself, don't worry.) "I should have been there for you, like you've always been for me." "Rai Raichu." (That's not true…) "Yes it is. You and my Pokémon are the only friends I have." Silver laid in Silence then, until Dynamite spoke up again. "Raichu rai, rai Raichu." (We should get some sleep.) Silver rolled over so she was facing the wall. "Goodnight then."


	2. Battling Erika

Choice: Chapter 2

Silver walked up the steps the Celadon City Gym, with Dynamite by her side. She walked up to the desk, "Welcome to the Celadon City Gym!" A young woman greeted them, "What can I help you with?" "Raichu rai, Raichu?" (A battle, what else could we be here for ya ditz?) Silver shot him a look. "Aw, your Raichu's adorable!" She lifted her hand to pet him "Raaai…" (Don't touch me…) He hissed, and sparks emitted out of his cheeks. "Umm, he's not fond of being touched." Silver warned her. The woman pulled her hand away, and looked a bit nervous. "We're here to challenge the gym leader, she's here, right?" "Oh, of course. Follow me, please."

They walked down the hallway, and into a room not unlike a classroom. "Ms. Erika! You have a challenger here!" "Welcome!" Erika stood up. She was currently telling a story, with the aid of a slide show. The girl, who had escorted her there, had returned to her post. "Hey, Brock," Misty whispered. "Haven't we seen her somewhere before?" Brock looked closer, "She does look kind of familiar..."

"Oh! I love your Raichu!" Erika smiled. Silver let a small grin appear on her face, but it quickly vanished. "Now I remember! You're that girl who tried to steal Pikachu!" Misty stood up and pointed at her. Silver's blood turned to ice. Erika was shocked, "What?" Silver took a step back, Dynamite jumped in front of her, ready to defend his friend. "You're a member of Team Rocket aren't you?" Brock accused her, standing up with Misty. Silver shook her head; she wasn't sure how to react. 'Idiot, you just had to steal that Pikachu didn't you?' She scolded herself. "Why did try to take Pikachu then?" Brock asked.

Silver never liked to tell the truth, about anything, even if it would end up benefiting her. She only felt comfortable behind lies, and the stories she created. The only thing she could think to do now was run. So, she did, down the hallway, and out the front doors, tripping on the bottom step. She got back up and kept running. Dynamite tried to follow, but he lost track of her in the city. He looked around alleys, and tried the Pokémon Center. 'Where could she be?' He wondered to himself, he started to worry. He tried looking for her on the road that leads out of town. He finally found her sitting on a large rock on the side of the road. He wasn't until he got closer, did he see she was crying. "Ria?" (Are you okay?)

She shook her head, "No matter where I go, or what I do, my past clings to me like a tumor." "Raichu rai, raichu…" (You did steal Pikachu…). "I _like_ to steal yes… But I am NOT with Team Rocket anymore!" Dynamite wasn't sure how to respond. His friend was a kleptomaniac, and a compulsive liar, he wasn't sure if either could be treated. Even if it could, he knew she would never step foot in any kind of hospital. "Raichu, raichu rai?" (Why not just get the badge _your_ way?) Silver pondered the idea for a moment. "It's probably the only way I'm going to get it now…. Alright, let's go steal the badge."

They made their way back to city, it was already night time. The first thing Silver noticed was a huge light from within the city; the gym was on fire. They ran up, standing behind a fire truck so they wouldn't be seen. Silver spotted Erika standing in front of the gym, and an idea struck her. "Go, Jasper." She released her Haunter from his Poke' Ball. "Haunter!" He smiled at her, already knowing they were about make mischief. "Go see if you can get a badge out of Erika's pocket, she's the woman with the blue hair," Silver pointed at her. Haunter did as he was told; he flew over, making his body transparent. His hand passed through the fabric, and he grabbed one of the badges. He lifted it out, and the badge floated through the air, back to Silver. "Thank you," She took the badge from Jasper, and started to turn away.

"Erika, don't go in there!" Silver heard someone yell, she turned and looked. "But Gloom might be trapped inside!" "I'll go in and find Gloom!" Ash darted into the building. " Don't, Ash!" Misty tried to stop him, but he just ignored her. "Jasper, go and make sure they get out," Silver figured Jasper wouldn't have much trouble in a burning building, being a ghost. He nodded and flew into the building. Inside, Jasper looked around, only seeing fire and smoke. He finally spotted Ash attempting to approach Gloom. "Hey, there's no smell… Ah!" Ash remembered how Erika explained that only when Gloom is threatened does it give off that horrid stench. "Let's go Gloom." "Gloom!" Ash picked Gloom up, and Jasper flew over. Ashes eyes went huge when he saw him, "A Haunter?" Jasper motioned with his hand to follow him, "Haunter!" (Follow me!) Jasper guided them out, and then disappeared before anyone could see him. Jasper flew back over to his trainer, "Haunter," (They're out.) "Good job," Silver smiled at him, amazed how he was willing to steal for her, then the next minute, help somebody. "Undyingly loyal…" She muttered. "Come on guys," She called Jasper back to his ball. "Let's get going."

Silver didn't leave town, though. She sat in a small park, staring down at the Rainbow Badge. Dynamite was sitting next to her. The fire was finally out, and the sun was slowly coming up. There was something bothering Silver, gnawing at her. The thought of going to the Pokémon League with a stolen badge bothered her. "Dynamite… That… That wasn't right, was it?" "Raichu?" (What?) "Taking that badge, from that woman who's gym was burning down… That wasn't right." Silver suddenly stood up. "Raichu rai?" (What are you doing?) "Rai Raichu." (That badge is yours.) "Other trainers worked for this… I'm no trainer, I'm just a thief." Silver fought back tears brimming in her eyes. "Come on," she started off out of the park. "Raichu?" (Where are you going?)

Ash was celebrating the fact he received the Rainbow Badge, and the gym was still standing though almost completely black from the smoke. Silver took a deep breath, and walked over. "Hey, it's you!" Brock said. "What do you want?" Misty sneered. Silver simply ignored them, and walked right up to Erika. "Here," Silver held out her hand, curled into a fist. Erika held out her open hand, she looked confused. Silver dropped the Rainbow Badge into her hand, Erika gaped. "How did you…?" "You got some nerve coming back here, and-" "I'm sorry." Silver cut off Brock's verbal tirade. She locked eyes with Erika. "I know you don't owe me any favors but… Please let me earn this badge, like a Pokémon trainer."

Erika was silent for several moments, she didn't understand why Silver came back. "You had the badge. You could have just left with it." Erika said. "I don't have to be a thief; I can earn my way into the Pokémon League. Let me prove that." Erika couldn't help but smile. "Alright then, I accept your challenge."

They had the battle right there in front of the gym. "Tangela!" Erika threw its Poke' ball and it came out. 'Okay… Grass types are weak against fire…' "Go, Brimstone!" Brimstone was facing his trainer when he came out, smiling and wagging his tail. Silver motioned with her hand for him to turn around, and he obeyed. "Tangela, wrap him up with vine whip!" Vines shot out from the Pokémon. "Don't do anything until I tell you, Brim." He nodded, and allowed himself to be wrapped up by the vines. Tangela pulled him closer. "Now use your Sleep Powder!" "Brimstone, Fire Blast!" Before Tangela could release the powder, Brimstone hit him point-blank with fire; it was a one hit K-O. "Return, Tangela!" Erika called him back. "Your Houndour is very impressive." "Thanks," She called Brimstone back to his ball.

"Alright, go Weepinbell!" "Weepinbell!" 'Wow, that Pokémon looks derpy…' "Go, Static!" Silver called out her Jolteon. "But electric types are weak to grass types." Brock said, wondering about her choice. "Use your Solar Beam!" 'Whipping out the big guns already… She's getting nervous.' Silver stayed silent, and Static stayed still while the attack charged. Once Weepinbell fired the attack, they jumped into action; "Static, move!" Static managed to jump out of the way, "Now use Pin Missile!" A bug type move, Silver knew bug types were very effective against grass types. "Bell!" Weepinbell stood his ground, but was taking huge amounts of damage. "Finish him off with Quick Attack!" Jolteon was running at Weepinbell, and before he could recover from Pin Missile, was sent flying back, and landed at Erika's feet. She was looking worried. "Return, Weepinbell. Are you ready, Gloom?"

Erika sent out Gloom, "Want to keep going, Static?" He happily nodded to his trainer. "Silver! Call him back!" Ash called. "What? Why?" She asked. Gloom suddenly revealed why. Jolteon tried in desperation to cover his nose with his paws. "Holy-!" Silver shoved her nose into the back of her elbow. "Return!" She said; her words were muffled in her sleeve. Static was called back to his ball. 'Alright… How can I- Oh!' She pulled out Jasper's Poke' ball, and threw it. "Haunter!" "Hey, that's the Haunter that helped guide me and Gloom out of the gym last night!" Ash said. He pulled out Dexter, "It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering. "

The smell wafting through the air didn't affect Jasper, "Jasper," Silver's face was still shoved in her sleeve. "Use Hypnosis!" "Gloom, Sleep Powder!" Both Pokémon obeyed, and the attacks hit the same time, knocking them both out. "Gloom!" Erika called. "What the… Ghosts don't sleep! What are you doing? Wait…" Silver smelt the air, "Oh, perfect!" She called Jasper back, and sent out Brimstone. "Quick, use flamethrower!" Gloom didn't stand a chance, and was knocked out by the attack.

Erika ran onto the field, and picked up Gloom. Silver walked over and stood next to Erika. "Gloom!" He managed to smile up at her, to let her know he was okay. Erika turned to Silver, "Your Pokémon are really powerful, you must be quiet the trainer." "Thanks." Silver said, nodding a bit.

"Here's your Rainbow Badge, rightfully earned." Silver smiled at the last part. "Thank you," Silver nodded and turned and started to walk away. Ash, Brock and Misty ran up to her, "Hey great job!" Ash congratulated her. "Thank you." "Are you going to Vermilion City next?" Brock asked. Silver shrugged, "Ya, I guess. Why?" "Would you want to travel with us?" To Silver, the question came out of nowhere. "Why?" She asked, taking a step back. "Ya Brock, why?" Ash asked. "I feel bad about running her out of the gym yesterday; I want to make it up to her somehow." "It's fine," Silver said. "Don't worry about it." "I feel bad too," Misty added. "Just travel to the next city with us, if don't like us you can leave us in Vermillion City."

Silver chewed on her bottom lip, 'If I travel with them, they might slow me down, and I'm not sure I can be sure they won't turn me into the Police… Though the company might be nice, and the good influence might be good too.' "I guess it would be okay…" "Raichu." (I don't think so.) Dynamite looked up at her. "It'll be fine, Dynamite." Dynamite wasn't convinced, 'What if they turn Silver in? No wait, they don't have any solid evidence. So, what do they want?'

They group had stopped and set up camp, it was already dark, and they weren't even half way to Vermilion City. Everyone was curled up and asleep, except Silver. She kept tossing and turning, she just couldn't fall asleep. She got up, and walked through the forest, and came to a cliff. She climbed up a tree, and sat on one of the branches overlooking the cliff. It was a clear night; you could see all the stars, and full moon. 'Should I trust them?' Silver asked herself. Dynamite joined her in the tree. "Rai?" (Are you okay?) Silver nodded, not looking at him. 'If I trust them, they might be my friends… Or they could hurt me somehow…' She softly chuckled at herself, "My god, I'm paranoid."

She started to think about how Ash ran in to save Gloom. The only people she had met were out to help themselves, not the people they claimed to care about. "Alright, maybe these guys aren't so bad… They at least deserve a chance." She whispered to herself. Silver and Dynamite sat there for an hour, not saying anything to each other. She started to climb down the tree, "Come on, we should get some sleep." She said to Dynamite. He jumped down the tree, and they headed back to camp.


End file.
